


We're in This Together, Baby

by ClaraHue



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Ava ends up being roped into Sara's life when she finds out Sara's pregnant
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 71
Kudos: 438





	1. 6 weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic that I may never finish but I thought posting might encourage me to  
> PS: I know nothing about pregnancy or birth just what I gather from google. Also there might be mentions of abortion because it's a teen pregnancy fic, don't come for me please

Ava would've had a completely normal day if the universe wasn't out to get her. If she wasn't always in the wrong place at the wrong time. The wrong place in this particular moment just so happened to be the girl's washroom at her high school. It wasn't like Ava was avoiding class and deserved the universes punishment. No, that wasn't Ava. In fact, she was having quite a nice day until the universe decided to throw something extra her way.

Ava walked into the washrooms and immediately heard someone crying. She stood in the turn before the washrooms themselves, too scared to move any further. Ava froze, for she didn't know what to do. The girl continued crying, and Ava began to feel as though maybe she should do something. Even though she was petrified, she began moving.

“Fuck." Ava heard the girl swear as she slowly rounded the corner.

It was Sara Lance.

Sara wasn’t exactly popular, but she definitely was one of the girls who didn't like Ava. Sara was known for getting into a lot of trouble and sleeping around. It was definitely odd finding Sara Lance crying on the ground in the girls’ bathroom.

Sara wiped her eyes as Ava stood there awkwardly. Ava wasn't the biggest fan of Sara, they didn't even know each other really.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked hesitantly.

Sara snorted, wiping her eyes some more. "Fine." She blurted out.

"You want to talk about it?" Ava offered.

"Yeah sure, because it's not like I won't get enough judgment later," Sara swore softly as tears continue to stream down her eyes.

"Do you want me to get someone for you?" Ava tried again.

"I would like it if you left me alone and forgot all about this. No scrap that. I wish you had never come in here in the first place." Sara leaned her head back against the tile wall with a thump.

Ava wasn't offended by Sara's outburst and turned to walk back out. She gave one last look at Sara, who looked pretty deviated by whatever was going on.

"I won't judge you, whatever it is," Ava said simply.

"You want to know what it is?" Sara laughed. "You want to know what it fucking is Ava?"

Sara held something in her hand and chucked it at Ava. It fell on the ground and slid along the floor. Ava picked it up. When she did, she suddenly realized what it was. She stood there blinking, as Sara continued to cry.

"So are you…?" Ava wasn't even sure she should ask.

Sara nodded her eyes swelled up with tears.

"You better not tell a fucking soul, or I swear." Sara pointed at her, threatening.

"No. No." Ava shook her head. "I wouldn't. I won't."

"Good."

Sara crosses her arms over her legs, hiding her face. Ava felt a swell of saddens for her situation and went over to sit on the floor next to her. She handed Sara the stick back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked Sara again.

"No, not really. I don't want to talk to anyone about this."

"You'll have to, eventually."

"You don't think I fucking know that."

"You don't need to swear so much."

"I'm fucking pregnant Ava," Sara yelled at her. "God, who would have ever thought you would have been the first one I told."

The whole situation was defiantly odd.

"You better not tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good." Sara wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah." Sara gave out a breath and pushed herself off the floor. "I'll figure it out."

"Of you need anything..." Ava began to say.

"Just leave me alone Ava."

And with that, Sara walked away.

-

Ava hadn't been able to get it off her mind. Sara Lance was pregnant. A girl she knew, a girl her age was pregnant. Ava couldn't imagine being pregnant at sixteen. She had a whole future ahead of her, plans for school and a career. But a kid? What would that mean, how would that change her life? She knew her parents would never approve. They had always held Ava up to such high standards. But it wasn't like Ava was going around having sex anyways. She never even dated in her life. Her parents had been rather strict that she didn't date until she was sixteen, and well now that she was sixteen, she had no interest or desire to date.

Ava worried about Sara though. About how her family would react, about how her life would change. It did seem like not having the child would be the best option, however sad it may have seemed to Ava. But ultimately it was Sara's decision, and Ava figured that she shouldn't be concerned about something that had nothing to do with her anyway.

Ava passed Sara in the halls at school. They both quickly passed by each other, purposefully avoiding each other. It had been about a week, and Ava hadn't been able to get Sara and her predicament off her mind. She ran into Sara and her friend Zari in the washroom one day. Sara did not look good.

“Are you sure you don't want to go home?” Zari asked Sara.

“I'm fine." Sara waved it off.

“I better go back to class, you’ll be fine?”

Sara nodded at her friend. Zari left as Ava dried her hands.

“Are you sick?” Ava asked Sara.

“I'm fine.” Sara gave Ava a death glare.

“It might be morning sickness,” Ava whispered.

“Yes Ava, I know. Can you please just forget I ever told you? I don't want your help.”

“Have you told anyone?”

“No,” Sara whispered back. “I will. Don't worry. I'll go to the doctor and stuff.”

“Do you know when-”

“Not another word Ava Sharpe.” Sara cut her off. “We are not having any of those kinds of conversations. Do you understand me?” Sara pointed her finger as a warning.

Ava nodded.

“Now please leave me alone. I've got this handled.”

“I'm sorry, I know it's not my place. But I do want to help. I know you don't want any. But like if you want to talk, I'm here.”

Sara gave her a side glare. “You hate me.”

“You hated me first.”

“Not true,” Sara mumbled. “I don't like the idea of people suddenly being nice to me. I don’t want you fleeing bad for me because of my situation.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Ava rolled her eyes as Sara left.

-

A few more days passed without any interactions between Sara and Ava.

Ava was getting ready to leave for the day when Sara showed up at her locker. Ava raised an eyebrow at her, confused to see her standing there.

“Can we go outside?” Sara asked.

“I thought you didn't want to talk,” Ava closed her locker.

Sara looked desperate, Ava sighed, “Make it quick, I have a bus to catch.”

Sara nodded, leading her outside, away from the rest of the students.

“I'm scared,” Sara stated flat out.

“Of course you are, who wouldn't be?”

“I don't know what my family will say. I’m sure they’ll be disappointed. I'm terrified Ava.” Sara started crying, angrily wiping her tears away.

“Sara.” Ava placed a hand on her shoulder, not sure how to comfort her. “Do you want me to be there when you tell them?”

Sara gave a soft snort. “God coming out was easier than this.”

Ava had heard rumours that Sara was bisexual, but she didn't know that she was out.

“My family will think you’re my girlfriend.”

“If I was your girlfriend, you wouldn't be pregnant.” Ava joked lightly.

Sara laughed, drying her tears.

“I can tell them on my own. But thanks for the offer.”

“Why did you tell me?”

“I'm pregnant, and I'm hormonal. You were there. I don't know Ava.”

“Well, if you need support after you tell them…”

“I know. You’re here.”

Ava nodded.

Then an idea struck her, and she pulled out her phone. "Here, have my number."

“Wow, I can't remember the last time I got a girls number this easily.”

“I swear to god Sara, if this is some stunt your pulling to humiliate me, I will fucking murder you.”

“Wow, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear Sharpe. And don't worry, there is no way in hell I would be lying about something as huge as this.”

Sara looked down at her feet as if suddenly remembering the gravity of the situation.

“Just text me alright?” Ava said, feeling so sorry for Sara.

“Alright. And thanks Ava. I'm sorry for being a bitch before.”

Ava shrugged. “We’re all kind of bitches sometimes.”

Sara laughed at that, and Ava couldn't help but smile.


	2. 6-7 Weeks

Ava had just closed her eyes to sleep when her phone went off. She peeked at it, remembering how Sara promised to text her.

Sure enough, it was Sara.

 _“I told them.”_ The text read.

 _“How did they respond?"_ Ava texted back.

_“They were shocked and disappointed, but I expected that. It wasn't as horrible as I expected. We're calling to book an appointment with the doctor.”_

_“I'm glad it went okay.”_

_“Thanks”_

Ava stared at her phone for a bit longer. She felt like she should text back and say something, but she didn't know what to say. She felt a little bad for not sending another text. But she put the phone back down and went to sleep.

-

Ava felt something pull at her backpack, and suddenly she was being dragged away from her locker.

“Hey, let me go!” Ava swivelled around, gaining the upper hand on whoever was dragging her away.

She grasped her backpack tightly, ready to go off at whoever had just dragged her down the hallway. But there standing behind her, crossed-armed was Sara.

“Sara?” Ava was shocked.

Sara rolled her eyes. “I need help.”

“My help?”

“Yes.”

“Why me?”

“Cause you’re the only one who knows.”

“Oh.” Ava paused. “You know you can tell other people, right?”

“Then they'd be all weird. Besides, they'll know soon enough.”

“What do you need my help with?”

“My dad told me I have to go to the doctor's myself. I think he's still pretty upset. But I don't want to go alone.”

“Ohh. None of your family will go with you?”

Sara shook her head. “I mean, my mom doesn't know yet. But like she lives in another town, so..." She began to trail off. "And Laurel's at University."

“I guess I can go with you. What day is it?”

“I wrote it down.” Sara pulled out her phone.

The appointment was in a week. Ava wrote it in her calendar on her phone.

“I'll make sure I'm free. But like seriously, don't you want to go with one of your close friends? Like Zari or someone?”

Sara shook her head. “I don't want them to know yet. I just want things to be normal for a little while longer.”

"Alright, fine." Ava nodded.

-

A week had passed, and Sara and Ava hadn't talked much. Ava had cleared her schedule in the evening to go with Sara to the appointment, and as far as her parents knew she was going to Sara's to study.

Sara appeared after Ava's last class.

"Coming?" She asked.

Ava nodded.

They didn't talk much on the bus ride to Sara's house. Ava didn't know what they could talk about. Finally Sara's stop came, and they got off.

"How are we getting there?" Ava asked.

"Driving," Sara said it like it was obvious. “We’re taking my dad’s car.”

"Are you allowed to drive with being pregnant?"

"I think it's fine."

They popped into Sara's house so that she could grab the keys to her dad's car before Sara was driving them to the clinic.

Ava sat down on one of the chairs next to Sara as they waited. Sara’s name was called, and Ava didn’t move.

“Come on.” Sara waved her up.

“You want me to come in with you?”

“That’s why I brought you along.”

Ava got up and followed after Sara as they were lead into a small room. Sara paced nervously in the room as Ava sat in a chair.

"Sara, please sit down," Ava told her, after watching her pace for too long.

Sara sighed but sat down on the examination table. The nurse came in not much later.

"Sara. Good to see you. Where's your father? Who's this?"

"My dad couldn't make it. This is Ava." Sara said simply.

"Your father mentioned that you think you're pregnant."

"I took a test."

"And your last period?"

"A while ago. That's why I took the test."

"And you’re getting sick," Ava spoke up.

"Oh yeah, that too." Sara nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to have to do an ultra-sound. And then we can talk about options. How does that sound?"

Sara nodded.

They moved into another room, and Sara put on a hospital gown. Ava sat watching as Sara lay on the bed while the nurse got the ultrasound ready. No one talked while it was happening. Sara didn't look over at the screen, which wasn’t showing much either then a blurry image. The nurse stopped and rolled up to Sara's side with her chair. Sara sat up, looking nervous.

"Alright. So you are indeed pregnant. There are a lot of options. There are a lot of clinics available for abortion options if that's something you would like to choose."

Sara shifted uncomfortably on the cot.

"Do you want me to give you some time to think?"

Sara nodded, and the nurse walked out.

"Should I go?" Ava asked, gesturing to the door.

"Stay. Please."

Ava stayed.

"I don't think I could do it. I mean, it'd be a lot simpler. I can’t even imagine being a parent or giving birth or having a baby. But…" Sara grumbled, running her hand over her face. Some tears were falling from her eyes. "What have I gotten myself into Ava?" She took a deep breath. "Bring the nurse back in."

Ava opened the door, and the nurse walked back in.

"Say I were to have this child." Sara began.

"It would be a huge decision. You’re not very far along from what I can tell. You'd have to take time off of school. Being pregnant means no drinking and a strict diet."

Sara nodded.

"Is that something you’re up for?"

"I don't know. But I'm willing to try. I don't think I can go through with an abortion."

The nurse nodded. "Alright." She sat down. "I'll get you some reading material, and I’ll go over some basics with you. I'll book an appointment in a month. With each trimester, doctor visits will become closer together. We'll find you an OGBYN. You'll be in good hands."

The nurse looked over her sheets.

"Sara, do you know who the father is?"

Sara snorted.

"It's just that any genetic information we can have is very important. But I understand if you can't get that."

Sara bit her cheek and nodded. The nurse shuffled some papers into a pile and began a whole long spiel, which really made Ava realize who intense the whole birthing process was.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The nurse double-checked.

"Yeah. I'll deal." Sara said

"You’re going to be fine Sara." The nurse smiled. "Do you want to see the ultrasound?"

"Sure."

The nurse spun the monitor around on an image she’d captured. She outlined the shape of the baby hidden in the blurry forms.

"It doesn't look like anything," Sara noted.

“It's not right now. Just a fetus. But soon, it will look more like a baby."

-

“Do you think I should tell the guy?” Sara asked as she drove Ava back to her place.

Ava immediately knew what she meant. She wasn’t sure how to respond. She was a little shocked to find out that Sara did indeed know who the father was.

“It’s your choice Sara.” She told her.

Sara sighed. “He won’t want anything to do with it.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell him.”

“He’ll realize it’s his when he finds out I’m pregnant.”

“Tell him it’s mine.” Ava joked. Sara started laughing.

“Yeah, Ava I have something to tell you.” Sara looked over at her with a playful tone.

“Aw shit, you aren’t breaking up with me, are you?” Ava played along, using her best guy voice.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Aww, shit! What did you go doing that for?”

“You were the one who insisted on not using a condom.”

“But it felt good.”

Sara and Ava were both laughing pretty hard. Sara shook her head.

“Stupid fucking decision.” She gave a puff out. “Whatever, it’s done now, and I’ve made my mind up.”


	3. 8 weeks

Sara was eight weeks pregnant, at least that’s what she told Ava. Her next doctor’s appointment wasn’t till a month away. Ava tried to keep not get all up in Sara’s business. She could understand how much this whole situation was for her. So she gave her space, and it wasn’t like they were friends anyway.

“Ava.” Sara hissed out, standing next to her locker.

Ava jumped, startled. “Jees Sara.”

“Sorry, I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Sure.”

Sara brought Ava into the bathroom, the same one where Ava learned Sara was pregnant only a few short weeks ago.

“My whole family knows now,” Sara said, pacing the floor, not looking at Ava. “They want to talk to the school. I mean, I knew this was going to happen at one point. But I don’t know… It’s a lot, other people knowing.”

“When are they going to tell the school?” Ava asked.

“Sometime this week, or next.”

“It’s not like they’re going to announce it to everyone.”

“Yeah, but I’ll be showing in like no time. Then they’ll all know.” Tears began to fall down Sara’s eyes. “Fucking hormones.” She swore.

“Hey Sara, it’s going to be okay.” Ava placed her hand on Sara’s shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s just a lot Ava. I feel like my whole life’s been taken from me. I can’t eat this, I can’t do that. And now my emotions are all wack. Next thing, I’ll be fat.” Sara sniffled some more. “Fuck.”

Sara let her head fall onto Ava’s hand, Ava brought her in for a hug without thinking about it.

“Sara, do you want to do something fun?” She asked her, not sure where she what she was doing.

“What?” Sara seemed just as confused as she pulled away from the hug.

“You need to get your mind off of all of this.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“What do you want to do?”

Sara thought, “I just want to make fun of cheesy rom-coms.” She sniffled.

“Okay, that’s easy.”

-

That’s how Ava found herself in Sara’s house. She had brought some sour gummies and pop-corn. They were drinking lemonade from Sara’s house. Sara’s house was oddly quiet, and Ava was shocked to find no one home.

“It’s just me and my dad now that Laurel’s at University. My dad works a lot of late nights because he’s the captain of the Starling City police.” Ava vaguely remembered hearing something about Sara’s dad being a part of the Starling City police.

Sara’s house was much smaller then Ava’s own, old and used. It felt lived in. Not prim and pristine like Ava’s own home. Ava found herself sinking into the couch in the basement. The couch at her home was not as comfortable as this one, but her TV was definitely bigger.

“You can pick something,” Sara said, turning the TV on.

“It’s okay,” Ava said, opening her bag of sour gummies.

Sara flipped through the various movies displayed on the TV, finally picking one. “Let’s see if this one’s any good.”

“Are Rom-Coms ever good?”

“That’s why you hate-watch them. So you can make fun of them.” Sara grabbed some gummies from Ava’s bag.

Ava had never watched something she knew she was going to hate before. “Alright.” She grabbed a few more gummies, settling in for the movie.

The movie was just as horrible as Ava had expected it. Sara’s commentary through the movie managed to amuse Ava. She didn’t usually talk during movies, but as soon as she got used to Sara interrupting the movie, she got right into it as well.

“Thank god it’s over.” Ava joked at the end of the movie.

“You had fun with it.” Sara looked up at her from where she was lying on the couch.

Ava shrugged.

“You know, you’re not so bad Ava.”

“Wow, thanks.” Ava dramatized her offence.

Sara rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to be nice Ava. I always thought of you as some stuck-up prick.”

“And I always thought you as some sort of slack-off rebel.”

“Touché. I mean, I did get knocked up.”

“Sara…”

Sara raised her hand to stop her. “Why are you so stuck up anyways?”

“I’m not stuck up. I just work hard. I have high expectations for myself, and so do my parents.” She whispered the last part.

“You’re an only child, right?”

Ava nodded. “My parents got to where they are through hard work and dedication. They want me to achieve the success they did. So they…” Ava sighed.

“They’re strict?”

Ava nodded. “What about you, your family?”

“While my dad’s super overprotective, what with him being a police officer and what not. My parents have always had to work a lot to take care of my sister and me. My parents split when I was young, I can still remember the fights they got into. Laurel, she was always the perfect straight-A student. I felt like I was held up to such high standards because of her. Everyone expected me to be just like her, but I wasn’t. Maybe I act out a bit, but I like having fun. I’m a teen, sue me.”

Ava hummed, suddenly seeing Sara in a different light. “Sara…” Ava was nervous about asking the question on her mind.

“Hmm?”

“You said that your dad might mistake me as your girlfriend, and there are rumours around school…”

“Yeah, I’m bi, I’ve never tried to hide it.”

Ava nodded.

“Maybe that’s another reason why I’m the way I am. It took me a bit to figure out and accept my sexuality.”

“You seem really chill about it now.”

“Yeah well, I’m Sara Lance. I don’t care what others think about me.”

“But your scare of people knowing you're pregnant.”

“Yeah well, people can be jerks sometimes. And I know exactly what they’ll say when they find out.”

Ava knew she was right.

“You’ve never had a boyfriend.” Sara rolled over onto her stomach.

“No,” Ava said, her heart was already pounding. She hate invasive questions regarding dating. She had been too scared to tell the truth to anyone she knew, as of yet.

“Do you have a crush on anyone at school?”

“No.” Ava shook her head quickly before taking in a breath. She bit her lip nervously, staring at the TV screen. “I…” She turned back to Sara, who was staring curiously at her. “I’ve never liked boys.”

Sara hummed. “Girls?”

Ava’s heart picked up, and she turned away from Sara. “If my parents found out.”

“Hey Ava, it’s okay,” Sara said, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “You’ve been keeping my secret. I won’t tell yours.”

Ava pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Sorry, I’m awkward about this whole thing. I’ve never told anyone before.”

“Really?”

Ava shook her head.

“How long have you known?”

“A while now.” Ava sighed.

“Ava.” Ava felt Sara’s hand grasp her own, she looked down at them then at Sara. “It’s going to be okay. If you want to talk to me about it, you can. Or we could just watch another shitty Rom-Com.”

“A shitty Rom-Com seems like exactly what I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a Rant:  
> So I have a lot written for this story now. I just don't know how will end it. I would really like if people left comment about where they would like to see this story go/ what they would like to see happen in this story instead of just comments asking for more.  
> Anyways I hope your all doing well and staying safe.


	4. 9 weeks

“Why is she here?” Charlie asked.

Ava couldn’t agree more with the question as she sat around the cluster of girls consisting of Charlie, Zari, and Nora. She couldn’t have felt more out of place among Sara’s friends.

“Guys, calm down.” Sara shook her head at them. “I need to tell you something. Ava’s here because, well, she already knows.”

A dawning pasted over Ava as she realized why exactly Sara had called her to a sort of meeting with the other girls.

“I wanted to tell you all first, before…well, before it became obvious.”

“You’re dating someone?” Zari asked.

“No.” Sara sighed.

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant!” Zari shot up.

“Actually, yes.”

“Wait. What? You’re serious? I was right?” Zari looked around, shocked and concerned.

“Are you really?” Nora asked.

Sara nodded. “Ava can attest.”

Ava nodded. “I saw the pregnancy test and the ultrasound.”

“Wait, why did Ava get to know first?” Charlie asked. “And why did she see your ultra-sound?”

“When did you even have an ultra-sound?” Zari interrupted. “How far along are you? Wow, this all sounds so serious.”

“It is.” Nora hissed at her.

“Ava just happened to be there when I found out. I was scared, and she offered to be my moral support.” Sara told them. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner, it’s just been a lot.”

“We understand.” Nora nodded.

“So when are you due?’ Charlie asked.

“Um, August, I guess.”

“So that makes you…” Zari began counting on her fingers.

“Nine weeks pregnant. They say you start showing ant twelve weeks.”

“Oh. Are you going to drop out of school?”

“My dad talked to the school. They say I can stay on as long as I want to. Then after I can do homeschooling till I feel ready to come back.”

“Fuck, you're going to have a baby.”

“Who’s the dad?” Charlie asked.

“A dick.” Sara simply said.

The group snorted.

“We can kill him for you if you want.” Nora offered.

“Thanks. I’ll let my child kill him when they grow up.” Sara said.

“So is Ava one of us now?” Charlie glared over at Ava.

“No,” Ava said too quickly. “I’m just offering support.”

“Do you want a baby shower?” Zari asked.

“Zari.” Nora hissed at her.

Sara blinked her eyes. “Yeah, I guess we could do that. But not for a while. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’m actually pregnant. It still doesn’t feel real, you know?”

The group nodded, even though they really didn’t know.

“Are you going to tell the rest of the gang?” Charlie asked.

“Probably should.”

“We could make a thing out of it, like a party. A baby reveal party.” Zari was clearly trying to lighten the mood.

“Sure.” Sara chuckled as she smiled. “Ava, you want to come?”

A party with all of Sara’s friends was the last thing Ava ever thought she’d be doing. She felt like she should say yes, at least for Sara’s sake.

“Sure.”

-

"You can ditch if you want, last chance," Sara said, looking over her shoulder at Ava.

"No. I said that I’d come." Ava sighed. "Just promise me no one will blow anything up.”

"Well, I can't promise you anything.” Sara flashed her a grin.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But here we are."

Sara parked the car, and the two got out, reaching Nate's rather large house.

"How does Nate own a mansion?" Ava wondered out loud.

"Come on." Sara beckoned to her.

Inside there seemed to be already a bit of an argument going on.

"Come on Zari," Nate grumbled.

"Sara's here," Nora announced.

"Sara, finally! Zari’s not telling me why she insisted I throw this party." Nate walked over to Sara.

"I'm pretty sure she just wanted to hang out at your mansion," Sara stated.

"The boy’s got it, so why not use it?" Zari shrugged.

Nate looked over at Ava with a raised eyebrow.

"She's with me," Sara explained.

Nate just looked more suspicious but said nothing.

"Come on, let’s head downstairs. The others will be here soon." Zari said.

They began to head downstairs, and Ava stuck to Sara’s side as a few others of Sara’s friends greeted them.

"Well, well. What is little Miss Sharpe doing here?" Constantine asked her.

"John." Sara pushed him away. "Leave Ava alone."

"Why?" John asked. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

“Maybe, what of it?” Sara looked ready to fight him. “Look, this is my party, so you got to be on your best behaviour.”

“Fine.” Constantine sighed.

Alcohol was being pulled out of the cupboards and glasses were passed around. Sara made her way to stand up on a couch, holding an empty glass and tapped a knife against. It was enough to get everyone's attention. "Thank you, everyone, for coming. I consider you all to be my closest and only friends."

"Aww."

"Weak." Another called from the crowd.

"And well, if anyone was betting on how fucked up Sara Lance's life could get, they won. I'm pregnant."

A hush fell upon the group.

"You serious?" Nate asked.

Sara nodded.

"It wasn't me." Constantine held his hands up.

"Fuck you John." Sara glared at him. "I figure you guys deserve to know before the whole school finds out."

"We’ll be here for you Sara. Every step of the way." Nora smiled up at her. "To Sara."

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Sara."

Ava drank down the alcohol, even though it didn't taste good at all.

Ava sat beside Sara on the couch, watching people talk amount at themselves.

"How did you all become friends?" Ava asked, looking over the group of misfits.

"I don't even know. We just kind of found each other. We're like all gay now too, which is hilarious."

"Really?"

Sara nodded. "Leonard,” She pointed, “Gay."

"I thought you and him...?"

"Yeah. But he definitely likes guys. Mick might be asexual, but he and Len are like soulmates, it’s cute. John’s bi. He kind of helped me realize I was too when we were sort of dating."

"I knew you two were a thing."

"Charlie, Zari, and Nate are still figuring stuff out. Nate has a crush on Ray even though Ray clearly has a crush on Nora. I think Nora’s the only straight one out of us."

"You’re so lucky. They all care so much about you."

"Yeah. Most of us have shitty families, so we became each other’s families. You'd fit right in."

"But I'm nothing like you."

"You may find that not to be as true as you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of trying to make the chapters longer, if that's what people want


	5. 10-11 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter Cheer!!

Sara was straying to show. At least Ava thought so. It was hardly noticeable. Anyone who didn't know, if they noticed, probably thought she’d simply gained weight. She was ten weeks pregnant now and was asking Ava to come to her next doctor’s appointment.

“Are you sure you don’t want someone else to come with you. I mean, you told all of your friends. And you said your family’s involved now.”

“But you promised me.” Sara looked a little sad.

“I’ll go with you Sara. I’m just curious why you don’t want to go with anyone else.”

“You went with me before. I feel comfortable going with you.”

“You sure?”

Sara nodded.

-

Sara had a new doctor, probably one with knowledge of pregnancy and stuff like that.

“Hello Sara, it’s nice to meet you.” The doctor shook her hand.

“Hi,” Sara said awkwardly.

“Who’s this?” The doctor smiled at Ava.

“My girlfriend,” Sara said it smoothly like nothing at all, Ava jolted at the statement. “It’s okay if she’s here, right?”

“Of course.”

Sara sat down on the examination table, and Ava sat in the extra chair. The doctor went over the typical questions, then began asking Sara questions in regards to her pregnancy.

“I have in your notes that you don’t know the father.”

“No,” Sara said.

The doctor nodded. “That’s okay. It’s just good to know of any family diseases.”

The doctor asked her some more questions writing down Sara’s answers.

“Sara, I realize that you probably know very little about birth. I was wondering if you’d like me to sign you up for our pregnancy classes. They’re once a month, just going over what to expect during your pregnancy, how to prepare, and what to expect after. I think it would be beneficial for your situation.”

“Does it cost money?”

“For anyone under eighteen, the classes are free.”

“Most of the other people would be older?”

“Yes.” The doctor nodded. “But the class is small. You can bring someone if you want, your girlfriend.” She looked over at Ava with a smile.

“Okay, I mean, I would like more information.”

“Great, I’ll sign you up, and if you give me your email, I can send you the dates.”

Sara’s email gave the doctor her email.

“The next appointment will be in a month.” The doctor smiled. “Expect more sickness, mood swings, the need to pee, and soreness.”

“Fun.” Sara smiled lightly.

“You’re doing great, Sara. See you in a month.”

“Yeah, thanks Doc.”

-

“Why’d you call me your girlfriend?” Ava asked on the car ride home.

“She might not have let you stay if I said you were just my friend.”

Ava didn’t know what to say to that.

“You want to come to pregnancy classes with me?”

Ava smiled. “I feel like I’m in this for the long haul now.”

“Hey, you’re not the one having the baby.”

Ava chuckled.

They drove in silence for the most part. “Sara, what if the baby daddy does have some sort of genetic disease or something?”

“I don’t want to think about that.”

-

“We’re going to a party.”

“We’re going to a party.” Ava looked over at Sara, who was standing at her locker.

Sara nodded. “I’m running an interrogation on the baby daddy. I need your help.”

“Um, okay.”

It turned out that most of Sara’s friends were also going to the party. Ava ended up finding herself in Nora’s car, being driven to the party with Zari and Charlie sitting in the back row with her.

“So, we’re going to kill him?” Zari asked, leaning over the seat to talk to Sara.

“Just scare him. We need to make sure he gets all the important information that I need.”

Zari nodded. “Sounds fun, I’m down.”

The party turned out to be at Oliver Queen’s mansion. No one said much as they paraded into his house, finding a wild party already in the works.

“Didn’t Oliver graduate last year?” Ava asked.

“He’s taking a gap year to party apparently,” Nora noted, looking around the house.

Sara was keeping awfully quiet as they walked further into the house.

“Do you see him?” Zari asked.

Sara shook her head.

“Well, I’m going to enjoy the party. Call me when you need me.” Charlie said before disappearing off.

“I’ll look around, you guys go have fun,” Sara said. Zari shrugged and walked off with Nora behind her. Ava was too reluctant to follow.

“You should go,” Sara said.

“I’ve never been to a party like this before.”

“No, they’re not really your scene, are they?” Sara smiled a bit.

“My parents would kill me if they found out I was here.”

“My dad was pissed whenever I snuck off to go to parties.” Sara began walking, and Ava followed her. “I’d catch wind of a party that Laurel was going to, and I’d sneak off follow her.”

“Your sister went to these parties?”

“Laurel wasn’t exactly the goody-two-shoes everyone made her out to be. She had a thing for bad boys too.”

“Oh yeah, her and Oliver dated.” Ava suddenly remembered.

They made their way through the house and pushed through the back doors making their way onto the lawn. People were jumping into the pool and on the diving board was the one and only Oliver Queen standing shitless.

“Come on.” Sara grabbed Ava’s arm and pulled her around the pool.

The group of teens and young adults started whispering as Sara and Ava moved through the crowd. Ava watched as Oliver’s best friend Tommy tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, pointing Sara’s way.

“I think he knows we’re here,” Ava whispered, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous.

Sara continued walking as Oliver began walking to meet them, she clung to Ava’s arm tightly as she stopped in her tracks with Oliver standing in front of them.

“Hey, Sara.” Oliver smiled, looking slightly confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Sara.” Tommy smiled, leaning over. “Who’s your new blonde friend?”

Ava didn’t like the way he smiled at her. She was suddenly glad to have never been one of the popular girls. She didn’t like all of this sudden attention.

“Hi, Tommy.” Sara ignored him. “I need to talk with you.” Sara let go of Ava’s arm to grab Oliver’s. She started marching off, dragging Oliver along. Ava had to run to catch up.

“Sara, wait, what’s going on?” Oliver tried to squirm out of her hold, but apparently, Sara was stronger than she looked.

As Sara walked back into her house, she waved down Nora and Zari, continuing to drag Oliver upstairs. Sara only came to a stop after dragging Oliver into what appeared to be his room.

“Okay, seriously, what’s going on, Sara?” Oliver asked after Sara threw him on the bed.

The others came into the room, not shortly later.

“Why does this fell weirdly kinky?” Ava heard Charlie whisper only for Nora to shush her.

“We’re here to fuck you up.” Zari started.

“What?” Oliver was very confused.

“Do you have any sort of family medical history?” Sara asked.

“What? I don’t know.” Oliver flicked his eyes around the room.

“Look, I need you to find out if you have any family genetic disorders.”

“Why?”

“Just do it, okay?” Sara raised her voice slightly.

“Why?”

Sara grabbed his arm and twisted it, making Oliver scream. Ava jumped back, shocked.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it.” Oliver pleaded

Sara let go and walked back to the group. “That’s it?” Charlie asked.

“Let’s hope he’s not that smart,” Sara whispered as they walked out.

“You should have threatened him with Nora’s magic,” Zari said when they were back in the car.

Ava looked over, confused.

“Zari, you said you were never going to bring that up again.” Nora seemed upset.

“Nora wanted to be a witch,” Zari explained to Ava.

“It was a faze when I was in grade nine.” Nora shook her head, clearly embraced.

Ava was glad for the lightness of the mood. Whatever had just happened had drastically shifted the atmosphere of the group. Ava was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Oliver Queen was Sara’s baby daddy. She, for one, had not seen that one coming.

**-**

Ava spotted Oliver and Sara talking behind the bleachers after school. With the crowds of people leaving, she could have easily missed them, but she had spotted Sara and was wondering who she was talking to. As Ava came closer, she realized that it was Oliver. Oliver walked away, casting a glance at Ava but keeping his head down.

“Was that..?” Ava began

“Yeah,” Sara said, walking towards the busses. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see how you were doing. Are you okay?”

“He knows.” Sara readjusted her backpack. “He figured it out.”

“Oh, and…”

“I don’t want him to have any part in any of this, so it’s fine. He said there are no family medical concerns.”

“Well, that good at least.”

“Yeah, look Ava, I got to go. See you around.” Ava nodded as Sara jumped onto her bus.

-

It was a Saturday, and Ava was sitting in her room doing homework. Ava's mom knocked on the door to get her attention.

"There's a girl at our door for you. A friend of yours?"

Ava was confused and got up, peering down the stairs to see Sara standing in the entranceway of her house.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Ava asked, running down the stairs.

Sara looked off like she was about to burst into tears.

"Mom, we're going to go outside for a moment." Ava was already pulling Sara outside and shutting the door behind them before her mom could say anything. They began to make their way to the side of the house before Sara broke down.

"Hey, hey. Sara talk to me." Ava put her hand on Sara’s shoulder as she slowly sat on the grass.

Sara kept crying for a bit, and Ava waited till she regained herself.

"Sara, what happened, why are you here?" Ava asked, slowly rubbing Sara's back.

"Oliver's mother threatened me like this was all my fault and not his."

"What?"

"She said that she doesn't want him getting distracted by a child and that she wants me to stay away from them."

Ava didn't know what to say.

"I know I said I didn't want Oliver involved. I thought he would want nothing to do with it. But when I told him, he suddenly was really sweet, and I forgot about everything. I got caught up in the idea of having someone I liked around to help me through this." Sara shook her head and laughed through her tears. "I don't know what I was imagining."

"You liked Oliver?" Ava asked tentatively.

"A bit. I grew this crush on him when he was dating Laurel. He was so nice to me, and he'd invite me to his parties. I knew he was cheating on Laurel before she did. I should have never had sex with him."

Ava shook her head in disbelief.

"I know I've made some stupid decisions in the past, but that was definitely one of the more stupid ones."

"Do you want him to be involved now?"

"God no." Sara shook her head. "Laurel will kill me if she finds out. And Moira already threatened me."

"Moira?"

"Oliver's mother."

Ava nodded.

"I'm sorry for just turning up like this. I just... I don't know. It’s easier talking to you about this... I don't want to be mean, but I think it’s because we’re not exactly friends."

Ava nodded, taking no offence to it. "How did you even know where I live?"

"My dad. I asked him if he knew your address because I signed you up for prenatal classes with me."

"What?"

"You said you go with me."

"I did, but you could have at least asked for my information before signing me up without my knowledge."

"While I may have put you down as my partner and I wasn't sure how much you would like that."

"Sara." Ava chuckled, shaking her head. "I can't just be your friend?"

"We're not friends, remember? Remember how you don't like me because I'm a slack off, an outcast who sleeps with whoever asks."

"I never said that."

"But you thought it. It’s how everyone at school sees me."

"Well, maybe you could show me who you really are."

Sara smiled a bit, making Ava smile in turn.

"Okay, so my mom's going to be pissed that I stormed out like that. Do you want to come in?" Ava asked.

"Do you have food?"

Ava nodded. "Cravings already?"

"I'm just hungry."

Ava led the way into her house.

"How much are would your parents be against you hanging out with the pregnant girl from your high school."

"Oh, they'd be pretty against it."

"Right." Sara nodded. "We'll keep that on the down-low."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect all the chapters to be long as this one. Also thanks to everyone who leaves a comment they mean the world!


	6. 12 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I changed this works title to something I like a lot more

Christmas came and went. With exams and end of the years' projects, Ava had her hands full. She hadn’t talked to Sara in a few weeks. It was getting to the point where Ava was beginning to wonder if she should reach out when she got a text from Sara. It was the information about the prenatal classes and the date of Sara’s next doctor's appointment.

“ _You’re still in for all this?_ ” Sara texted after the info.

“ _I’m still in_.” Ava texted back.

-

Sara sat on the bench beside Ava. Ava was currently preparing for an exam she had the next day. She and Sara had just finished their exams while the rest of Sara’s friends were in one.

“Do you think I’m starting to show?”

Ava looked over to Sara, who was running her hand down her stomach.

“A bit, but I know.”

Sara nodded. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

“To what?”

“To the classes or my doctor’s appointment.”

“I’ll go. I could learn a thing or two. My education regarding birth is severely lacking.”

Sara chuckled. “Oh, don’t even tell me. I’m learning so much. Like they really should tell you these things. I didn’t even know about the placenta till the doctor gave me all those pamphlets.”

Sara continued rubbing her stomach, and Ava watched for a few seconds.

“Guess who just failed her math exam?!” Zari ran over laughing.

“Zari!” Sara shook her head.

“We need to go out, do something. I’m too stressed from all this studying.” Zari spoke to Sara.

“I’m down.”

“Ava, you can tag along if you want.”

Ava looked over at Zari, confused at the sudden offer. “I…”

“Come on. We’ll find some cheap movie that’s playing. Maybe play some arcade games. It will be fun. I’m sure you could use a break.”

“My parents are expecting me home tonight.”

“When was the last time you did something fun?”

Ava glared at her, but Zari just smirked.

“Do you even know how to have fun?” Zari challenged.

“Fine, I’ll come.” Ava agreed.

-

“So you’ve never kissed anyone?”

Ava was seriously regretting agreeing to come along as Charlie leaned over to the front seat where Ava sat in Nora’s car.

“I never said that…” Ava stuttered.

“Well then, who’d you kiss?” Charlie asked.

“Why do you care?”

Charlie shrugged.

“Come on Ava.” Zari leaned forward.

“You’ll just tell me it doesn’t count because I was too young,” Ava explained.

“How old were you?” It was Sara who spoke this time.

“Five.”

“Oh yeah, that does not count.” Charlie shook her head.

“Give her a break, guys.” Nora piped up.

“You’re just defending her because the only time you kissed someone was for a dare.”

Sara chuckled from the back seat.

“You’re a pretty boring person Ava, no offence,” Charlie told her.

“Hey.” Ava glared at her.

“Be nice,” Sara told Charlie.

Nora began to pull into the movie theatre. “Come on,” Nora said as she parked the car. “This is supposed to be a fun night out.”

They got out of the car and headed to the theatre. Inside they looked over the board of movies playing.

"What do you want to see Ava?" Sara asked her.

Ava hadn't even heard of any of the movies on the board.

"Can I close my eyes and pick?" She asked.

"That's the spirit." Zari chuckled. "Pick a number between 1 and 5."

"Um, 4." Ava picked.

Zari counted the movies. "We've got half an hour to kill. Arcade time."

-

Ava missed another shot at Skee-ball, Sara laughed. "It's sad how bad you are at this."

"Wow, thanks." Ava tried again with no success.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Charlie. We can be kind of standoffish to newcomers." Sara threw the ball, getting it in the middle hole. Ava hated how easy she made it seem.

"New game?" Sara asked as their turn was over.

Ava shrugged and followed Sara to where the others were. Sara challenged Zari to a car racing game, and Ava stood with the others watching.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Charlie asked Ava.

"Read, scroll through the internet like a normal teenager," Ava replied tactfully.

"Wow, so you are a normal teenager then?"

Ava just rolled her eyes.

"What kind of movies do you like?" Nora asked as if trying to be nice.

"Is it cheesy if I say romance movies?"

"Not at all," Nora replied.

"A little," Charlie said, Zari hummed in agreement.

"I like romance movies." Nora inputted.

Sara groaned in defeat as it seemed Zari had won their game.

"What time is it?" Sara asked.

"We've got ten minutes. Do we want to head in now?"

The group agreed to go in. The movie was a shitty horror movie that wasn't even scary. The group talked through most of it. Ava didn't feel like she belonged in Sara's group of friends. They had been friends for so long, Ava felt like an awkward third wheel. She was glad when the movie was over. It was so bad she was getting pretty bored.

"Ava, what do you think was the worst part?" Zari asked as they walked back to the car.

"There was a worst part? It was all horrible." Ava told her.

The group laughed in agreement.

"Okay, but they had phones and a car. Did they just forget about that?" Ava ranted. "You never split up. Why do they always split up?"

The group started laughing again.

"Okay, so with Sara and Charlie's kick but skills, Nora and Ava's smarts and my overall awesomeness, we could have survived that." Zari figured.

"Your awesomeness?" Sara laughed. “You’re the first dead."

"No, Nora's dead first," Charlie interjected.

"What!" Nora clicked open the car, and they jumped back in. "But, I know magic."

They started laughing again.

"What about Ava?" Nora tried turning the attention away from her.

"I may not have any physical prowess what so ever, but I have watched my fair share of end of the world documentaries,” Ava explained. “I think I am way more equipped than any of you."

"Oh, if we're talking zombie apocalypse, I'm out." Charlie raised her hand in the air as the car started. "I hate zombies."

"Well, I was thinking more of nuclear war," Ava told her.

"Probably still dead."

"Sara gets points for repopulating the earth," Zari smirked.

"Hey." Sara glared at her.

Ava chuckled.

"Ava, you willing to repopulate the earth?" Zari asked.

Ava shook her head in disgust. "I'm not having sex with a man even if it was the end of the world."

The group started laughing before Ava could realize what she said.

"Wait, are you gay?" Charlie leaned forward.

Ava opened her mouth, fear suddenly consuming her. "Ahh…"

"It’s cool.” Charlie backed off slightly. “Might like you more if you were."

"I am," Ava admitted slowly, looking towards Sara, who was smiling wide.

"Cool." Charlie nodded.

"So, we're all in agreement that I'm the most likely to survive the incoming apocalypse then?" Zari asked.

****

-

It was strange how easily things fell into place with Sara’s friends. They sat with her every lunch as she had always been there. It was frightening to Ava, the casualness of it all. They started sitting with her because that’s where Sara was. But by the end of the week, they would sit with her without Sara. One day Ava found herself sitting across from Nate Heywood and Mick Rory of all people. Even Charlie had warmed up to her. By the end of the week, she chatted with them all too comfortably, and they were asking her about her girl crushes, and Ava felt a strange sense of happiness.

-

"Is this weird?" Sara asked as she drove Ava to the prenatal class.

"Yeah, everything about this is weird. I'm like friends with your friends now, it’s weird."

Sara smiled over at her. "I knew you'd grow to like them."

"They're not that bad once they warm up to you." Ava stared out the window for a bit. "You’re the first people I ever told. And they make me feel like I'm normal. Like it’s okay."

"You mentioned that your parents would disapprove."

"I don't know. They just have high standards. I feel like being gay might not fit into what they dreamed for me."

"My dad's always been strict, but he loves me. He was a bit confused at first when I told him, but he's super chill about it. He's been working hard to make sure I know that he's okay with it."

Ava smiled, happy for Sara.

"I don't know what your life is like, or how your parents will react. But hey, at least you’re not pregnant."

Ava chuckled and shook her head. "I thought you didn’t want me feeling sorry for you."

"I don't," Sara confirmed.

They listen to the radio the rest of the way before finding the building parking and getting out.

Inside the building, there were a few things to sign, and they were given name tags and brochures. After they were lead onto a room filled with varying degrees of pregnant mothers and a few men.

Ava was shocked to find Sara taking her hand.

"Sorry." Sara immediately let go as if instantly regretting the action.

"It's okay." Ava took Sara's hand. "I'm in this for the long haul, remember?"

Sara smiled, and Ava was happy to see her slightly calmed.

They made their way to the chairs, sitting down and flipping through the brochure. The leader called everyone’s attention, and soon, they began going around the room, introducing themselves.

"I'm Sara," Sara announced herself when it was her turn. "This is my friend Ava." Ava waved, and the next person introduced themself.

"No girlfriend this time?" Ava asked in a whisper.

"You didn't like it when I called you that."

Ava shrugged.

The first class wasn't much, but Sara picked up a lot of reading material.

-

_"Can I come over?"_ Sara's sudden text worried Ava

_"Are you okay?"_ Ava texted back.

_"Yeah, I'm bored. Your house has cable."_

_"Fine."_

Ava tidied her room and let her parents know that she was having a friend over. She figured that they’d probably be more upset over the spontaneous-ness of it if she wasn’t having a friend over. Ava hadn't had a proper friend since moving and coming to high school. She hadn't even had a birthday party for the past few years.

Sara arrived at her door, wearing a baggy plaid top.

"New top?" Ava asked it didn't seem like Sara's style.

"I'm lazy, and the bump." She whispered the last part.

"You’re not even showing that much," Ava informed her.

“I don’t want your parents to hate me.”

They made their way down to Ava's basement, and Ava threw on a rerun of some crime show Sara liked. Sara laid down on the clutch sprawling across it, clearly getting comfortable.

"So how are you doing?" Ava asked.

Sara shrugged. "I'm finding I'm a lot more sensitive to smells. It’s like the worst superpower ever."

Ava chuckled. "How's family life?"

"Okay. Dad said he wants to take me to the next doctor's appointment."

"That's good… I mean, are you okay at with that?"

"No, yeah. I'm glad he's coming to terms with it. I just, I wanted you to come."

"I can't come if your dad’s there?"

"It'd be a little weird. I'll keep you posted if anything happens." Sara shuffled in her spot. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, no."

Sara smiled up at her.

"Do you have popcorn?"

"I'll go find some."

Ava returned with some popcorn. Even though the TV show was still playing, Sara was on her phone. Sara looked over in excitement as Ava handed her the bowl of popcorn.

"Thank you." Sara smiled.

Ava felt like Sara could convince her to do anything in that moment. It was hard to say no to a pregnant person, let alone Sara Lance.


	7. 14 Weeks

"How was your doctor's appointment?” Ava asked, finding Sara for lunch.

"Fine. Everything's good, which is good. Having my dad there was a lot. He asked me all these questions as if I know what I'm doing with my life." Sara sighed. "Ava, how am I going to live a normal life with a child?"

Ava sat Sara down on one of the benches that lined the halls.

"You’re not going to have a normal life Sara."

"I thought you were supposed to reassure me, Ava."

"I'm a realist. But what's normal anyway? Find a job, get married to a man, have kids. That's what my parents want. That what you find boring."

Sara nodded in agreement. "But like who's going to want to date a teen mom?"

"Good people, Sara. That's who."

Sara smiled a little bit. "Don't make me cry Sharpe, you know I'm hormonal."

Ava chuckled.

"Also, my pants are starting not to fit. Do you want to come shopping with me?"

Ava nodded, offering her hand to pull Sara up.

"Remember when you didn't like me?" Ava asked

"I never said I didn't like you. I just didn't know you."

-

Sara was holding up a tiny baby onesie, Sara's face was scrunched up to show how cute she thought it was.

"Aww." Ava coed. "Are you going to find out the gender?" Ava asked as they walked through the aisles.

Sara shook her head. "No way. I hate all that gender stereotype crap."

Ava agreed with her. "Do you even have anything for when it arrives?"

"Well, after my dad's integration the other day, we'll definitely be going out and getting stuff."

"You could still have a baby shower. Then people buy you things."

Sara hummed as if thinking it over. "Weren't we here shopping for myself?"

"Oh, there's the maternity stuff." Ava pointed, and they walked towards the rack.

Sara skimmed through the stuff, not looking overly pleased with anything. She picked some things out then, and they went to go try them on.

"I'm too short for these," Sara complained as she came out to show Ava.

Ava laughed at the baggy clothes. "Remember, you’re going to get bigger."

"Don't remind me that I'm going to get fat Ava."

Sara settled on a pair of pants and a few tops.

"We have to go shopping for you now," Sara said, already pulling her along.

"What?"

"Come on."

“Sara, no,” Ava complained as Sara let go of her hand to skim through the racks.

Sara pulled out a horrible top, and Ava shook her head. Sara just laughed and put it back. “I promise I’ll find something nice if you promise to try it on, at least.”

“Fine.” Ava agreed reluctantly.

Sara smiled and hurried through the racks excitedly. Ava followed, not sure if she was going to like this arrangement or not.

Ava let Sara wander through the racks. Sara picked out something a bit nicer but not something Ava would necessarily wear.

Ava showed her uninterested, but Sara hung it over her arm anyway. "I'm picking out what you try." She said.

"Fine." Ava sighed.

After Sara picked out a few things, they went to the change rooms.

"Come out after you try them on, I want to see how they look."

Ava sighed once more but went to go try them on.

"I’ve never done this before," Ava said from inside the change room.

"What, try on clothes?"

"No. Gone shopping with a friend."

"So we're friends then?"

"Well, considering how you be dragged me into your life, I think it’s only fair I consider you to be my friend." Ava came out with the first outfit. "It's not too bad."

Sara nodded. "I like it, try on the next one."

Ava didn't mind the tops Sara had chosen. They weren't bad, just a little out of her normal style. But she liked them. The last thing Sara had picked out was a nice dress.

Ava wasn’t the most comfortable in dresses, but when she tried it on, she immediately liked it. It was beautiful, like something you’d wear to a fancy event.

"Come on,” Sara called to her.

“I look silly,” Ava said, even though she liked it.

“Let me see.”

Ava gave out a sigh and opened the door hesitantly.

"That looks great,” Sara told her enthusiastically.

“It’s too much.” Ava shook her head.

“You look great.”

Ava felt herself blush at the compliment. "I just don't know if dresses are really my thing."

"Maybe you should get a suit," Sara suggested with excitement. Ava smiled at the idea.

“You look good, really.”

Ava knew she was serious. "I'll get it." She decided with one last look.

Sara clapped.

"And the top."

"I did well then?"

"You did okay," Ava told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter.  
> Thanks to everyone who comments and eaves kudos, they mean all lot.


	8. 15-16 weeks

The whispers had started at school. It was inevitable, almost unavoidable now with Sara starting to show more and more. Sara didn't seem to care, or at least she didn't talk about it. School went as normal with Ava eating lunch with Sara's friends. As the days passed, the next prenatal class came around, and Ava didn't even ask if Sara wanted to take someone else. Ava was quite excited to go.

Ava and Sara were laughing about something in her car on the way there. As Sara's laughter faded away, she turned to say, "I needed that. You know, the rumours have started."

"I know," Ava responded.

"Which ones you favourite?" Sara asked.

"Wasn't there a rumour that you slept with a teacher."

"Eww."

"Or had sex in the music room."

Sara remained quiet.

"Sara!"

"It wasn't full-on sex."

Ava shook her head in disgust. "No more details, please." Ava tried to wipe the image from her mind. "You ever date a girl at school?"

Sara shook her head. "My extent of relationships with girls is mainly from camp. Not that I haven't had my fair share of crushes on girls at school."

Ava hummed.

"I don't want to go." Sara moaned as they pulled up.

"It’s good. We'll learn lots."

The short class talked more about the basics. Ava wanted to learn more about birth. She had so many questions, having never been taught anything on birth in school.

Sara was quite after the classes were one. "You want Starbucks?" She asked.

Ava agreed, and they drove to Starbucks.

The weather outside had gotten chilly, and light snow was falling. The snow never stayed long in Starling, and it never fell very hard. Ava ordered a hot drink to warm herself up, and they sat at a table by the windows.

"I'm going to be a terrible mom," Sara said, staring out the window.

"Don't say that."

"How am I going to be a good mom? I'm not good at school. I'm a washed-up has-been."

"We're teenagers Sara. You can't be a washed-up has-been." Ava paused, thinking of how to reassure Sara. "You've been following the doctor's instructions?"

"Yeah."

"You've been taking care of yourself for this child. You clearly care, and you’re willing to put in the effort. I think you'll make a great mom."

Sara smiled a sad sort of smile. "You'd make a great mom. At least you’re smart."

Ava smiled at the compliment. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I’ve never babysat before."

"What?!"

Ava shook her head. "I don't like being responsible for caring for someone else's kid. What if I hurt them or something?"

"I'm a great babysitter. And before you say anything, all the kids I babysit are or over the age of five. I have no clue how you handle a baby. Like what if I drop it? I'm probably gonna mess this kid up Ava."

"All parents mess their kids up. All you can do is hope for the best."

"That's reassuring."

"Well, at least you'll be supportive of whatever your child's sexuality."

"Damn right, I will be. No stupid gender stereotypes. They can do whatever the fuck they want."

Ava smiled. "What are your plans? After the birth?" She asked tentatively.

Sara breathed out a breath. "Take off some time. Continue with school, hope I pass. My dad will help out, and Laurel during the summer."

Ava nodded. "You’ve got a good support system. I'm sure all your friends will be more than willing to help you."

"Including you?"

"Including me," Ava said without a heartbeat.

"Good, because I don't think I could do this without you."

-

The days began to blur together as the rumours of Sara's pregnancy was the only thing people talked about.

"Who do you think the baby daddy is?" Ava overheard one of the girls in her class say to her group of friends.

"Why do you even care?" Ava spoke up from across the room. "It's none of your business."

"Says the girl whose best buds with her now."

"Aren't you two dating?" Another girl asked.

"Oh, maybe she's hiding a little something and knocked her up." Another girl sent the group giggling.

Ava stormed out of the room, angered by their comments. She didn't know how Sara could take it.

Although Sara was taking it in stride, even she admitted to not being unaffected to it. The girls from Sara’s group were making plans for a movie night at Zari's to cheer her up. Their plans quickly developed into a sleepover. Ava was excited and nervous about being invited. She hadn't had a sleepover since she was a kid. After school on Friday, they all went to Zari house. Zari's house was small but nice. Her mother made the best food for supper and had set up the basement for the sleepover.

"Behrad, get out." Zari shoved her little brother out if the basement as they came down.

The rest of the group was arguing over what movie to watch while Zari turned on the TV.

"I want to watch a real movie," Charlie complained.

"I think it should be Sara's choice," Ava said.

"I want to watch a cheesy Rom-Com, so suck it." Sara stuck out her tongue.

They choose a newly released movie laughing at how bad it was along the way. After the first movie was over, they put on another that they began to talk over, not paying attention to what was happening.

"Yo, did you hear that rumour that Ava knocked you up?" Charlie asked Sara and the group.

Ava moaned in recollection.

"Wasn’t that our joke?" Sara turned to Ava.

"I snapped back at Krystal about spreading rumours, and her group of friends came up with that one."

"Yeah, I heard them explaining that it was the reason you’re suddenly friends now," Charlie said

"Well, I can assure you I didn't knock Sara up," Ava told them.

The girls laughed. "I can attest to that," Sara said, raising her hand.

"Should we play a game?" Zari asked.

"God no." Sara moaned.

"We could just ask in-depth questions," Nora suggested.

"Boring." Charlie groaned. "Let’s play never have I ever." Charlie's eyes flashed to Ava.

"What?!" Ava glared at her.

"Nothing." Charlie smiled.

"Fine," Sara said. "But I have to go to the bathroom first."

The group groaned as she got up.

"What I'm pregnant."

"You can't use that excuse forever," Zari called after her.

When Sara returned, and the group got started. They held no punches back, getting right into it. Each time someone did something, the other said, a finger went down on their hand. Ava was left with the most fingers standing up. "Do I win?" She asked.

"For being boring, yes," Charlie said.

"Charlie!" Sara chastised her. "You’re not boring Ava. You knocked me up, remember?"

Ava laughed. "Right, how could I forget?"

The group began to calm down as they chatted some more.

"Are you going to have a real baby shower?" Nora asked Sara.

"I don't know," Sara responded, cupping her baby bump.

"We could throw one for you."

Zari chimed in. "Come on, free things and cake!"

Sara hummed as if unsure. "I just don't want any of that over the top stuff."

"Would we do that to you?" Nora asked. "Come on. Even Charlie wants a baby shower."

"Only if you want it." Charlie piped up.

"Fine." Sara agreed begrudgingly.

"Yes!" They cheered. "You won't regret it."


	9. 17 weeks

Ava ate her dining table, twirling her mashed potatoes. Her dad was talking about his day at work.

"How was your day sweetie?" Her mother asked after her dad finished talking.

"My friend Sara's pregnant." Ava wasn't sure why she felt the sudden urge to tell them. Perhaps she was getting nervous from all the rumours going around at school.

"Sara? The police captain's daughter?"

Ava nodded.

"Oh."

"How far along is she?" Her father asked.

"Um, I think she’s four months now."

"And she just told you?" Her mother interrupted.

"Well, no. I've known for a while. I just thought you should know."

"Does she know the gender?" Her dad asked.

"No." Ava shook her head.

"Sixteen." Her mother sighed as if thinking it was tragic.

Ava picked back at her food.

"Does she need anything?"

"I don't know." Ava shrugged.

"Maybe you should invite her over. I can't imagine what that would be like."

-

"I told my parents that you were pregnant," Ava told Sara.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Ava looked over the other students in the hallway. "You know I thought they'd tell me to stay away from you once they found out, but they seem concerned mostly."

Sara looked over at her, and Ava knew what it meant.

"I know. You don't want people’s pity. It was just a shock not to hear them tell me that you weren't a good influence or something like that."

Sara nodded.

"They even said you can come over whenever you want."

"Well, in that case." Sara chuckled lightly. "In all seriousness, I would love to. This weekend?"

"Yeah, sure."

-

The keys in Ava's hands shook as she opened her lock. She was weirdly nervous about Sara being over today. Sara didn't seem to notice, talking about some show she watched. They entered the house, and Ava's mom almost immediately greeted them.

"Sara, good to see you again." She smiled at Sara. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay. We’re going to go to my room." Ava said, already heading up the stairs.

Sara plopped down on Ava's bed, checking her phone.

"What do you want to watch?" Ava asked, assuming Sara wanted to watch a movie.

"Can we do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Do you have any trails around here?"

"There's a bike path."

"Let’s go!"

"Okay, but maybe after dinner."

"Fine." Sara fell onto her back, still scrolling through her phone. "Check out this picture Mary posted."

She turned her phone to Ava.

It was a photo of a girl from their grade in a bikini, tanned from a vacation.

"How am I supported to react?" Ava asked.

"It's not even spring, and she's posting bikini photos." Sara pulled her phone back. "Mark and Katie are a couple.”

"Oh yeah, I saw that one."

"Weird."

"They're kind of cute."

"Do you think I should post a pregnancy photo?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. Might be fun."

"Maybe when you’re more along. Or you’re baby shower."

"Right that.” Sara rolled onto her side. “Hey, my next doctor's visit I'm supposed to be getting another-ultra sound. So do you want to come with?"

"You’re excited?" Ava picked up from her tone of voice.

"Yeah, I am actually. I want to know what they're like." Sara patted her belly.

"Thought of any names?"

"Bruce," Sara said after a pause.

Ava chuckled. "Like Batman?"

"Yeah, sure." Sara chuckled with her. "Nah, I think I’d like a gender-neutral name. Like Spencer or something."

They sat there spitballing different names for a while, laughing at some of the more terrible ideas.

After running out of name ideas, they talked about school drama and gossip till Ava's parents called them down for dinner.

“Ava tells us you’re pregnant.” Ava’s mom spoke as she severed dinner.

“Mom.” Ava hissed.

“Yeah,” Sara said slowly.

“Do you need anything?”

“I think I’m fine.”

“Well, if you ever need anything, we’d be more than willing to help.”

“Thanks.”

-

“Oh my God, your mom.” Sara was running ahead of Ava down the bike path.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Ava said, running behind her, struggling to catch up.

The path lead through a small wooded area and Sara slowed down, eyeing the tree.

“Beat you to the top.” Sara smiled at Ava, already grabbing hold of the lowest branch and hoisting herself up.

“Sara, careful.” Ava was freaking out as Sara began to climb the tree with ease and no hesitation.

“Come on Sharpe. Don’t worry. The doctor told me exercise is good.”

“I don’t think they meant climbing trees.”

“Come on.” Sara’s legs dangled a few branches up.

Ava grabbed onto the first branch and kicked her legs against the tree, trying to swing them around the branch. She missed a few times but was eventually able to swing herself to be sitting on the first branch.

“Wow, you're terrible at this,” Sara said, climbing down to sit on the branch with Ava.

“My parents didn’t approve of me climbing trees. And I was too scared to try anyways.”

“You have a sad childhood.”

Ava hummed, swinging her legs.

“Where did you live before?”

“Central City,” Ava explained. “It was nice. School was okay. I had a few friends. I missed it when we moved here. I’ve never been good at making friends.”

Sara jumped down and grabbed the branch, letting herself swing back and forth. “When did you realize you liked girls?”

“Probably around the time I moved here. I was never really interested in dating. Then, as I got older and learned about other sexualities, it just kind of clicked. What about you?”

“You know me. I’ve been flirting with and dating guys since elementary school. I had these crushes on girls at camp, but I just brushed it off. Then my first year as a counsellor, I fell hard for this girl Nyssa. I didn’t even really think about it. I just knew I liked her. When I came home, it was suddenly over, and I found myself falling for another guy just to get over it as if I was ignoring it. I knew that bisexuality exited, but John was the first person to pose the idea that I might be bi, so that’s where we are today.”

Ava smiled softly, it was strange having Sara be so open with her like this, but she enjoyed it. It was nice having someone she could open up about all these personal things. She supposed there was a deep bond between them that had formed ever since Sara had thrown that pregnancy test at her.

“You know I never was the romantic sort. But being pregnant has made me wish I had a partner.”

“Like with Oliver?” Ava questioned.

Sara nodded, looking slightly regretful. She turned to Ava, suddenly smiling with a sly grin. “Or you.”

Ava kicked her leg towards Sara and rolled her eyes. A heat flashed over Ava. She wasn’t used to someone flirting with her, and it had caught her off guard. Sara was just laughing away, avoiding Ava’s legs, which tried to aim another good kick.

“Okay, help me down from here,” Ava asked after Sara had calmed down.

“Of course, my lady.” Sara offered her hands, and Ava took them slipping off the branch and landing on the ground with the thud.

Sara poked Ava’s side, causing Ava to lean over from ticklish discomfort. Sara just laughed running off, and Ava ran after her intent on getting her back.


	10. 18 weeks

Ava was tying her hair up in the bathroom when Zari walked in. Ava waved awkwardly, still not sure how to act around Sara’s friends, she felt the most comfortable around Nora so far.

“Hey.” Zari came over. “Have we decided anything for Sara’s baby shower?”

“It’s still a little early, don’t you think?” Ava said, tucking loose hairs into the ponytail.

“When do you normally have a baby shower?” Zari pulled out her phone.

“I think closer to birth, just in case of miscarriage, you know.”

“Oh shit, yeah.”

Ava felt scared after bringing up the subject. 

“Hey, do you think you can help me with my math homework?” Zari asked, looking up from her phone.

“For sure.”

“Thanks, I need it. Sara made the best decision becoming friends with you.”

-

“Are you sure?” Sara’s dad’s voice spoke over the phone. Ava held Sara’s phone as she drove to the doctor’s office.

“Dad, it's fine, Ava’s with me. I know you have work.” Sara spoke.

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too dad. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Ava hung up the phone. “He seems to be okay with things now.”

Sara nodded.

“So I’m starting a math help group with the majority of your friends, feel free to join. We’re going to start tomorrow at lunch.” Ava told her.

“Oh man. Yeah, I need that. Warning, all of us are extremely, very stupid.”

“Should be fun.”

They reached the doctor’s office, and Sara parked the car.

“How are we feeling?” Ava asked.

“Good, let’s do this thing.”

Sara stuck her tongue out at Ava as they waited in the room for the OGBYN to come in.

“Good afternoon Sara.” The woman walked in.

“Good afternoon.” Sara greeted her.

“How are we doing?”

“Okay, I feel fine.”

They went over some things, eventually the nurse pulled out the ultrasound machine, putting the gel on Sara’s stomach.

“I don’t want to know the gender.” Sara reminded her.

Ava watched the black and white waves form into blobs on the screen, suddenly feeling Sara’s hand on hers. She smiled and squeezed Sara’s’ hand as they turned to look at the screen.

“There we go.”

The ultrasound image of the baby was just like Ava had seen on TV shows and movies, but it was so different seeing it in real life, knowing that was what growing inside Sara. Sara gripped Ava’s hand a little tighter, laughing at the crazy realness of seeing the image move. The doctor outlined the baby’s body parts.

“Do you want a picture?”

Sara was nodding. The doctor explained some more things and ran some more tests to make sure everything was up to par before sending them on their way.

“That’s inside me.” Sara held the picture in her hand. “Crazy.”

****

-

Sara’s friends sat around a table outside the cafeteria.

“Alright, what unit are you on?” Ava asked, leaning over Zari’s notes. “Maybe we should start with the homework.”

Ava struggled to help the group. Whenever she was halfway through explaining a question, someone stopped her to ask why she did a certain step. Ava didn’t know how to explain math. She just knew how to do it. It made sense in her brain. She was getting annoyed with all their questions when Sara arrived.

“Where have you been?” Ava asked.

“Sorry I’m late, how’s math help going?”

“Horrible.” Nate groaned. “No offence, but I think Ray’s a better teacher then Ava.”

“Well, if you need a break, I have something to show you guys.” Sara pulled something out of her backpack, and Ava instantly recognized it as the ultrasound photo.

“Oh my god, is this the baby!?” Zari asked in excitement.

Sara nodded, beaming away with happiness. The photo was passed around for everyone to see.

“What question are we on?” Sara asked, pulling out her homework questions. Ava directed her to where everyone else was at while the photo was passed back.

-

Math help occurred almost every lunch hour after that. Usually, it was just Ava helping Zari and Sara. Charlie claimed she didn’t care. Sometimes, when the whole group was around, Nora and Ray would offer a little extra support.

After a week, Ava was starting to see some success. There was also a test that week and everyone’s nerves were high.

When the group met up after getting their test back, everyone was beaming.

“I think this is my best mark yet.” Zari smiled.

“My dad’s going to be so proud of me.” Sara smiled. “Thanks Ava, I feel like we owe you one.”

“No offence, but I’m shocked you guys learned anything. You are so hard to teach.”

“Wow, rude.”

“Well, I think we should go out for ice cream,” Nora suggested. “I think we all deserve to celebrate.”

It was impossible to say no to ice cream.

“I’m buying yours.” Sara insisted when they got to the parlour.

“No, you don’t have to.” Ava shook her head.

“Come on. Do you honestly believe I could have got this mark without your help? I’m buying you ice cream, and there’s nothing you can say to stop me.”

“Fine,” Ava said with a small smile. “I want cookie dough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be taking a bit of a break from this fic. I'm just at a bit of a standstill.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos, they are much appreciated


	11. 20 weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, have you all had a nice break because I did. I'm only back for like 2 chapters, sorry

“If I die, you can have my stuff,” Sara whispered to Ava as they watched the pregnancy video being played at the most recent prenatal class.

“What about your family?” Ava asked, clutching the top of her sweater, feeling squeamish about the video.

“Right.”

After what felt like minutes of watching extricating pain, the baby was finally placed on top of the mother, all bloody and gooey.

“Eww,” Sara commented.

“Obviously, this was a more intensive birth, but we want you to be prepared for anything.” The instructor explained.

They were learning about different birthing options and had learned a lot more specifics in the one meeting then they had overall so far. Ava wondered if it was even good to know of all the different things that could go wrong. It just made her fell more nervous and scared, and she wasn’t even pregnant.

“I’m so glad my dad was not here for this,” Sara said as they walked out.

Ava chuckled. “Yeah, that was enough to freak me out.”

“Do you want kids?” Sara asked as they got in her dad’s car.

“Not really, but I want to get married.”

Sara hummed. “I never really wanted kids either.” She was quiet as she focused on driving. “We should do something fun.”

It was March Break, and Sara was clearly bored. Together they decided to go to the dollar store to browse and get candy. Ava picked up some chocolates as Sara got some craft materials.

“Do you want to paint or make bracelets?” Sara asked.

“Make bracelets.” Ava picked.

They went back to Sara’s house and watched TV while chatting and making the bracelets.

“I want to go swimming.” Sara said as she finished her third bracelet. She was good at it, probably from years of doing them while at camp. “We should go swimming.”

“Where are we going to go swimming?” Ava asked.

Sara sighed in disappointment. “Can I braid your hair?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ava shrugged.

Ava moved to sit sideways on the couch, allowing Sara to play with her hair. 

“You have really nice hair.” Sara commented as she began to run her fingers through Ava’s hair. “Oh! I ship them.” Sara said, referring to the two women on the TV screen. “Do you think they’ll become a couple? I get strong vibes from them.”

“Really?” Ava watched the scene play out, suddenly realizing how Sara saw the two characters might be into each other. “I guess I could see it.”

Ava glanced back behind her to see Sara biting her tongue as she braided her hair.

“Hey, face forward,” Sara told her.

Ava turned her head straight. The strangeness of the moment began to sink in. Here she was in Sara Lace’s basement. Sara was braiding her hair, five months pregnant, and they were theorizing over whatever or not TV show characters were gay.

As Sara’s fingers ran through Ava’s hair, she began to wonder if this was what it was like to have a girlfriend. To just sit, watching TV and play with each other’s hair.

“Nate has a pool,” Sara said, interrupting Ava’s thoughts. “Zari could be able to convince him to let us have a pool party at his house. Would you come?”

“I don’t…”Ava trailed off.

“It would make me really happy.” Sara pleaded.

“You sure know how to guilt-trip someone, don’t you?” Ava glared over at Sara.

“I just know that you can’t say no to me.” Sara winked at Ava.

-

Ava didn't feel comfortable in her bathing suit. She never particularly liked pool parties. She wore her clothes over her bathing suit, packing her towel into a small bag with other essentials. Ava's parents dropped her off at Nate's house right on time. Nate welcomed her, leading her to his backyard. Ava let out a sigh of relief to see Nora there.

"Ava!" Nora stopped talking to Ray, the only other person there, to wave at her.

"Have you watched the new episode of Killer Street?" Nora asked. It was Ava's current favourite show, and Nora knew that she liked to talk about it.

"Yes! Okay, do you think Rachel is evil?"

"What, no. Why do you think that?"

Ava and Nora talked about the show in-depth, waiting for others to appear. Ray and Nate were goofing off around the pool. Suddenly they heard a splash, Ray had fallen in the pool, and Nate was laughing above him.

"Ray, are you okay?" Nora asked.

"I just slipped."

Nate was still laughing, and Ray splashed him.

"Want to go in?" Nora asked.

"Sure."

Ava's awkwardness was calmed by discussing favourite theories about the show with Nora. Ava began to wonder where everyone else was when Sara arrived with Zari.

"The party is here!" Sara cheered as she walked over. "Nate, put on some music."

Sara and Zari came into the pool, and soon they were all talking about discussing true crime stories.

After a bit of swimming, Ava got out to grab a bite to eat. She sat on the edge of the pool, still conversing with the others.

"What about me?" Sara grabbed for the food on Ava’s plate, but Ava pulled it back.

"Get your own."

Sara pouted. "Please."

"Fine." Ava offered her plate, and Sara grabbed a cube of cheese.

Charlie arrived a few seconds later, jumping into the water.

Ava circled her feet around in the water watching the others swim around as she ate her food. Sara was laughing and being silly, and Ava couldn’t help but smile at her. She liked how Sara’s freckles stood out on the sunny day.

After Ava was done eating, she went back to swimming with the others. After a while, she began to get tired of swimming and decided to get out and dry off.

She had just finished changing, coming out of the washroom in Nate's house to find Charlie waiting outside.

"Hey, so I wanted to talk," Charlie said.

Ava felt nervous about the sudden confrontation, not sure what was happening or what she had done wrong.

"What's with you and Sara?"

"Sara?" Ava was confused.

"Do you like her?"

"Ah..." Ava was at a loss for words.

"She likes you. I see the way she looks at you."

"What?!" Ava laughed nervously.

"Come on." Charlie leaned back, grinning slightly.

"Sara doesn't like me like that. We're just friends."

"Sara has a crush on almost every single person she meets."

Ava didn’t know what to say.

"I just want to know if you like her, that's all."

"I..." Ava wasn't even sure, to be honest.

"It's cool, whatever. Just be careful, she's vulnerable now." Charlie went into the washroom and closed it behind her.

Ava walked out into the backyard in a daze. Two years ago, when she moved to Starting City and was realizing she liked girls, Sara had been one of the many girls to have caught her eye. Sara seemed popular when Ava first moved here, and she was pretty. As Ava learned more about the school and the students, she began to not like Sara for the way she acted and how others portrayed her. Of course, her perception of Sara had changed with them becoming friends.

"Hey." Sara appeared at Ava's side, causing her to jump.

"You good?" Sara chuckled.

"You scared me."

"This was a good idea, right?" Sara asked, moving to sit down on a chair.

"Yeah," Ava told her, her eyes never leaving Sara as she laid down on the chair.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry." Ava quickly looked away.

"It's okay. You can look, I know I'm hot."

Ava chuckled and rolled her eyes.


	12. 20-21 Weeks

Ava didn’t even question it when Sara arrived at her house two days later.

“What trouble are we getting into today?” Ava asked.

“Who said we’re getting into trouble?” Sara smirked.

They had walked to a nearby park and sat down on the swings. Sara was spinning her swing around in circles. Charlie’s words from a few days ago were stuck in Ava’s brain. Her mind was working overtime.

“You’re going to get dizzy,” Ava said, watching Sara’s swing unspin.

Sara was just laughing as the swing slowed down.

Ava kicked at the pebbles on the ground.

“Come on Ava. You’re being exceedingly boring today.”

“I just don’t like getting dizzy.”

“You’re no fun.” Sara got up and began to spin Ava’s swing around.

“Sara.” Ava tried planting her foot into the ground as Sara continued to spin the swing around. She let go of the swing, letting it spin around. Ava closed her eyes as she spun around, only daring to open them when the swing had stopped spinning. “No more please.”

Sara was standing in front of her, her arms crossed. “What’s the matter?”

“I just don’t like spinning. It makes me sick.”

Sara’s hand clutched her stomach as her face contorted in pain.

“You okay?” Ava asked, standing up.

“Yeah, I think the baby’s moving.”

“So weird.”

“I need to sit down.” Sara moved to sit on the slide of the playground. Ava followed her, concerned. Sara was focusing her breathing while rubbing her hand over her stomach.

“Can you feel them moving?” Ava asked.

Sara’s eyes shot wide open. “Ava, I think it kicked.” Sara moved her hand along her belly. “You want to feel?”

Ava shook her head fast. “No, that’s too weird.”

“Why?”

“It’s weird.”

Sara repositioned herself on the slide. “I dare you.”

Ava chuckled and shook her head.

“Fine.” Sara sighed. “I think they stopped anyways. Help me up.” She reached her hand out, and Ava took it, helping her to her feet.

“Are we okay?" Sara asked suddenly, making Ava confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. You seem distant today. I don't know. I feel like I've done something that upset you."

Ava shook her head. "I just have a lot on my mind." She kicked a pebble as they began to walk back to her house.

"So, it’s just my hormones working overdrive then?"

Ava chuckled and nodded. She looked over at Sara, taking her in. She was looking at her belly while rubbing it.

"What did it feel like? When the baby kicked?"

"It hurt. It’s very weird having something inside of you."

Ava couldn't even imagine.

“You look nice today.”

Ava stopped in her tracks. Her heart seemingly stopping as well. Sara was just smirking at her, and Ava wondered if she was joking. “Thanks.” She blushed slightly. “Wait, Charlie didn’t put you up to anything, did she?”

Sara looked at her, confused. “Charlie?”

“Never mind.” Ava waved her off and began walking once again.

“Wait, Ava, what did Charlie say?

Ava sighed. “She just said that…Well, that… you might like me.” Ava avoided making eye contact with Sara.

“And what if I do?”

Ava turned to look at her. “Do you?”

Sara looked nervous all of a sudden. She shrugged and kicked at the stones. “I mean, I think you’re really attractive.”

Ava felt like her breath was taken from her. Sara wasn’t joking around. She thought Ava was beautiful and liked her. It was a lot and all so quickly.

“I never thanked you for being with me through all this,” Sara said.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“If I were to thank you by… let’s say, take you out for dinner, what would you say?” 

Ava just stood there, not sure what to say. 

“If you don’t want to ruin our friendship, I get that. And I know things are complicated.”

“Where?” Ava asked suddenly. Sara looked at her, confused. “Where would you take me to dinner?” she asked again.

Sara smiled wide, looking excited. “What do you like?”

Ava listed off a few of her favourite restaurants, ignoring how fast her heart was beating.

“Okay, I’ll pick a place. But I’m not telling you. It’s going to be a surprise.”

-

It didn't seem real after Sara left. Ava just couldn't comprehend that she was going on a date with Sara Lance, it was all so crazy. She moved slowly about her house, still trying to wrap her mind around it all. It was insane.

When Sara texted, she seemed excited. She wanted to go out the next day for dinner. She told Ava she could dress nicely if she wanted to, but she didn’t have to.

Ava was so nervous she could barely sleep. The next morning she went through all her clothes. She had a few dresses that she barely ever wore. Ava wondered if Sara would be wearing a dress. She chose the one that she bought when she and Sara went shopping. She didn’t put it on till later, though. Ava started getting ready an hour early, playing around with her hair and makeup. She wanted to look her best. This was a date after all. Ava’s first date no less. She waited nervously in her room, distracting herself with her phone when Sara finally messaged her telling her that she had arrived at her house.

Ava tiptoed down her stairs. Her parents were in the living room, her mother working on the computer, her dad reading the paper. She had asked them earlier that day if she could go out.

“I’m going out,” Ava told them, hoping to walk by unnoticed.

“You look nice,” her mother spoke up, and Ava froze. “Who are you going out with again?”

Ava was already unlocking her front door, feeling her parent’s eyes on her. "I'm going on a date." 

"A date?" her dad asked.

“I have to go.” Ava rushed out the door without another word. She jumped in Sara’s car. “Drive!” she told her hurriedly, nervous about if her parents could see Sara from the front door or not.

"Well, hello to you too." Sara put the car into drive, not questioning Ava. “So, I know this really good Thai place.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Ava said, feeling a little spaced out. Ava was glad for the music blaring loudly on the radio. Somehow the ridiculously loud music was managing to calm her.

Sara pulled up to the cluster of stores, parking the car. Ava got out and followed Sara into the restaurant. _Why was she doing this?_ Ava began to think as Sara spoke to the person at the front desk, and they were shown to a table.

“Are you okay, Ava?” Sara asked.

“I don’t know if I can do this, I mean I’m not even out.” Ava spouted out.

Sara looked down, sad almost. “We don’t have to do this. We can do something else. Go somewhere else.”

“No.” Ava shook her head. She had been dreaming about going on a date with a girl for so long. “I’m hungry.”

Sara smiled slightly. “Good, cause I’m starving.” She picked up her menu, and Ava followed suit. “You look really nice.”

Ava blushed. It was so weird with the knowledge that Sara liked her. It felt surreal.

“I hope this isn’t too much.”

“A little,” Ava admitted. “It’s just… I’ve never been on a date with anyone. No one’s ever liked me before.”

“Well, they are all stupid.”

Ava chuckled, picking her menu back up.

After a few short minutes, a waiter came by and took their orders.

“Ava, things don’t have to be serious. I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not comfortable with,” Sara told her.

Ava nodded. She wanted so badly for this to work. She was excited by the idea of a relationship, but also nervous. Of course, there were her parents to think about.

Their food came, and Sara began talking about some new show that had just come out, explaining it all to Ava. It felt comfortable to slip into the easy conversation. It made it feel like they were hanging out like they would normally, and not on a date. They ate and talked, and Ava didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want to go home. But they finished their food quickly, and they both knew they couldn’t stay there all night.

“Just drop me off me on the side of the road,” Ava told Sara as they reached her house. “Thanks for tonight. It was nice.”

Sara smiled back at her. “I enjoyed it too.”

Ava wondered if this was the part of the night when they would kiss. For some odd reason having her first kiss inside of Sara’s dad’s old car didn’t seem very appealing.

“I’m going to go now,” Ava said, pushing the car door open. “See you at school?”

Sara nodded. “Have a good night.”

Ava walked back into her house, that high feeling still lingering. She fell onto her bed, wishing she had someone she could gossip with about everything that just happened. Her only friends were more Sara’s friends, though.

Her door creaked, and her mom walked in, causing Ava to sit up.

“Ava, your father and I were talking, and we’re happy to hear that you’ve started dating. But we don’t think you should be going out so late with some boy. And when did you start dating anyway?” Her mother came to sit on her bed. “I feel like we never talk about stuff anymore.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ava shuffled awkwardly on the bed.

Her mother sighed disappointedly. “You’re not going to tell me who this boy is that you’re apparently dating?”

“It’s not…” Ava muttered quietly, fiddling with her blankets.

“You’re not what, not dating him?”

“It was a date. It’s just…” Ava groaned, she couldn’t do this, she didn’t want to do this.

“Just casual?”

“Mom, it’s fine.” Ava felt like she was going to cry.

“Ava, darling. What is it?” Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. “Did he do something? He didn’t pressure you into having sex, did he?”

“No.” Ava groaned. “It’s not that, mom.”

“Then what is it? I can’t know unless you tell me.”

“I went on a date with a girl.” Ava felt like she shouted it, though she definitely didn’t.

There was a pause, and her mom moved her hand off of Ava’s shoulder. Ava sniffled, watching her mother’s face, it was unreadable, “Oh,” she finally said. “Okay.” She moved off the bed, and Ava looked up at her, confused.

“Goodnight,” her mom simply said, leaving Ava’s room and closing the door behind her.

Ava broke down as soon as her mother left. _That was it?_ That was all her mother had to say, _Oh_? Ava supposed she should be happy that things hadn’t been worse, but she didn’t know what to feel. She didn’t even know what her mother felt. She sniffled as her tears stopped. She was tired now, almost too tired to care.

-

Ava didn’t want to get out of her bed the next morning. She just wanted to hide in her room. She didn’t want to confront her mother after what happened last night. She was hungry and had to go to the washroom, so not moving wasn’t an option. Ava spied her mother when she came down to get some breakfast, but they said nothing to each other. Ava hid herself in her room for most of the day, avoiding her parents, avoiding _it._

Eventually, her dad called her down for dinner. Dinner was just as quiet as it always was, but it was starting to make Ava uncomfortable. Ava cleaned up after dinner and found her mom watching TV. Her dad was in his study, probably working on some work stuff.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Ava asked.

Her mom looked over at her but said nothing.

“Did you tell dad?” she asked.

“You should be the one to tell your father.”

 _Great_ , Ava thought, because she really wanted to do that all over again. Ava turned to leave, going to her dad’s study. Her dad was on the phone when he noticed her.

“One second, Ava dear.” He smiled at her and went back to arguing over the phone. Ava sat down on his chair, spinning around on it like she did when she was little. Her dad hung up the phone with a sigh. “What is it, dear?”

Ava spun the chair back and forth, not sure if she could do it again. Why couldn’t her mom just tell him?

“Is this about that mysterious date you had?”

Ava nodded.

“Your mother and I just want to protect you, Ava, that’s why we don’t want you going out so late. We don’t even know who you’re going out with. How do we know we can trust this boy?”

“It’s not about that,” Ava said.

“What’s this about then?”

“I went out with a girl.” She didn’t look up, scared of his reaction.

“On a date?”

Ava nodded, daring to look up at her father. He seemed to be processing it, his expression more readable than her mother's.

“You like this girl?” He pulled out the other chair from the corner of the room.

Ava nodded, feeling like she was going to cry again.

“You told your mother about this?”

Ava nodded.

He took her hands. “We just want you to be safe and happy, Ava.”

She sniffled and moved to stand up. “Thanks.”

He smiled softly, and Ava left his study to get ready for bed, feeling only slightly calmer.

**-**

Nervous energy raced through Ava after everything. She hated it, hated feeling this way. She hadn’t been one for listening to music, but she put on headphones, turning the volume up loud to drown out her thoughts. She wished she could run away, avoid any more confrontation. Sure, things had gone well, but what's to say her parents wouldn't turn on her? She couldn't wait to get back to school.

Ava listened to her music on the ride to school, where she tried to find Sara with little to no success. She'd have to wait till lunch.

Lunch came, and the group plus Sara welcomed her cheerfully, asking how her March Break was.

"Okay," she told them. "Sara, can we talk?"

Sara nodded and got up. They walked outside the school, where no one would overhear them.

"I didn't tell them. Like I said, it doesn’t have to be anything," Sara assured her.

Ava felt a weak smile at the reminder of their date.

"I told my parents," she said, biting her lip after.

Sara looked confused. "About us?"

"In a sense. I didn't mention your name exactly, but I told them I went on a date with a girl."

"Oh, okay," she nodded slowly. "How did they take it?"

"My mother doesn't want to talk about it, and surprisingly, my father seemed okay with it."

"Well, that's good. I mean, better than some."

Ava nodded.

"You’re okay?"

"I don't know." Ava sighed. "I don't want to talk about it with them, but I just wish we _could_ talk about it. I don't know. It feels so weird, like we’re all avoiding it."

Sara didn't say anything for a moment. "I knew my parents should split up. I heard how much they fought. I knew things weren't good. But when it happened, everything felt so different. I hated how awkward our first meal felt after she left. I couldn't stand it, so I ran away. Ran to a friend’s house and spent the night. I came back the next day, and things still felt weird, but it became normal pretty quickly. I know this is different. But just give it time." Sara reached out and placed a hand on Ava's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Ava smiled slightly. "It’s going to get better," she reassured herself.

Sara nodded. "At least you didn't have to tell them you were pregnant."

Ava laughed, feeling horrible for doing so. "God, when they find out I'm dating you..." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could process them. It startled her when she realized what she just said.

"Dating? Since when were we dating?" Sara's voice was hopeful but teasing.

"I didn't mean… It’s just that you took me on a date..." Ava rambled, searching for her words.

"Is this your way of saying you want to date me?" Sara took a step forward, invading Ava's personal space. Ava’s heart picked up, skipping a beat. "Cause I would say yes if you were to ask me."

"I..." Ava bit her lip nervously. "I would like that, yes," she nodded.

"Great," Sara smiled, taking a step back.

Ava's stomach felt like she just came off of a roller coaster.

"Maybe we can go on another date then," Sara suggested.

"I would like that." Ava nodded.

Sara smiled and offered her hand, Ava took it and together they walked around the schoolyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back on my break, let me know what you'd like to see happen in this story/where you'd like it to go


End file.
